


Lead Us into Temptation

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles was ever grateful for Buffy’s penchant for sexy lingerie.





	Lead Us into Temptation

Giles was ever grateful for Buffy’s penchant for sexy lingerie. Even on a night when it was almost too hot to think, when Buffy came into Giles’ study wearing a cobalt blue and silver silk dressing gown and a mischievous smile, Giles found it hard to look away. She sat down on Giles’ desk.   
“Whatcha doing?”   
“I… I was rather hoping to research Egyptian Vampiric lore, but the heat seems to be…”   
Buffy undid the tie to reveal a red and gold lingerie set.   
“…making it difficult to concentrate…”   
“Let’s go upstairs.” 

Giles was damned if he would be objecting.


End file.
